Surrender
by D0ll
Summary: Alejandro ends up in the hospital with both a broken body and heart. A visit from Heather reignites a spark, but they are up for a challenge even harder than TDWT: dealing with their families!
1. Chapter 1

Heather opened and shut the door quietly, not wanting to be heard, and stepped into the completely still white room.

But Alejandro was never one to miss out on anything that was going on and turned his head toward the door checking who it was.

When he saw her, his face went from surprised, to something softer, that is before he reminded himself what she did to him. He turned a literal cold shoulder on her facing the other direction as her.

She sighed, this wasn't going to be easy... she waited for him to say something, swears, curses in Spanish, demands for her to leave, harsh questions for her. Instead he sat in his seat not acknowledging her presence, not speaking and not looking at her.

Did the room get colder all the sudden?

"Please, Alejandro! Just look at me!" It came out more pleadingly than she wanted, it was so unlike her. But he still didn't budge sitting there with an expressionless face as if he had never seen her enter.

Heather sighed glancing around the nearly barren room trying to decide what would be the best thing for her to do.

Then her eyes landed back on him in his wheelchair as he stared out a window. Since his father was a diplomat with good connections, Alejandro received the best medical care in the world for his burns and broken bones. His hair was shorter than he had worn it on the show, he wore styled back to cover up the hair plugs from where he received hair transplants. His face held a prominent scar left from when he was burnt. It marred the perfection that once was there making him more sinister looking. Heather thought it actually suited his personality better than looking like a pretty boy like Justin. His limbs transited from heavy cast to now wrapped up bandages on his legs and forearms and the bottom bit of his torso. She was pleased to see all his bones were in the shape they were supposed to be in after being trampled by all the contestants left him with many misplaced joints and ribs and bones. Heather almost flinched knowing he had to endure the doctors breaking the bone in the right place so it would heal properly and this was after all he had gone through. From the human stampede to the lava induced burns on his whole body. She almost felt... no she refused to admit it!

Heather took a step toward him cautiously and only when she was inches away did he face her, "Go away Heather!" He snarled a deep viscous sound that came from deep inside his throat. It made the usual fearless Heather want to back away...

No! She had to do this! She needed peace from whatever this weird unwanted emotion was she has been forced to endure in the months after Total Drama. She wasn't sure what it was. Guilt? Longing?

Why wouldn't he look at her? Did he really hate her that much? Her heart shrieked with the thought as she refused to believe it. After-all, he said he loved her. She just needed a strategy that would work with him... If she remembered correctly, during Total Drama Wold Tour, Alejandro always gave into Heather letting her win. It was like Heather had him wrapped around one of her manicured fingers, she wondered if it was still that way?

She would charm him and it would force out his softer emotions towards her, like Heather had before and was success-full. Best outcome he forgives her. Worst outcome, he stays hating her, refusing her and makes her leave. Which was already beginning to look like it was happening anyway.

But she knew it would take more then a, "Please Alejandro," with puppy dog eyes this time.

No, Heather had really hurt him this time.

Heather made a daring move, moving forward and sitting in his lap, he winced from the weight on his wounded legs looking at her confused and managing to fit in a warning glance.

Heather ignored it and continued with her plan. "Have I ever said how attractive I found you? Hmm, Alejandro?" She questioned actually sounding a bit genuine. Alejandro rolled his eyes away, "You're so hot." She murmured the last part seductively, "Sexy." She placed her hands around his neck and kissing the side of it. He still smelt like Colombian cologne and her eyes rolled back realizing then then how much she missed him, she wasn't doing this all to make her feel better, she had truly missed someone...

"You have a lot of nerve Heather." Alejandro somehow managed to put a coherent sentence together. Alejandro had went months without being called attractive and without any good female interaction. For a guy like him, who was so used to all these things going without had been hard. Leaving him miserable. Now Heather was saying everything he wanted to hear. Showing she still knew exactly how to press his buttons with ways she never even used before. Her new tactics both threw him off and left him wanting her. Now he knew what it felt like to be one of the women he hd seduced before.

While she held him close she smirked noticing his labored breathing, her plan was working, "You're so handsome, manly, and big." Heather's fingers worked her way down his back, stomach and arms. Hmm she noticed, he was just a little skinnier then she liked him, the weight he was at before, but he'd be able to hopefully work out again soon. For right now she focused on tracing another long scar on his back with her nail making him stiffen noticeably. He moaned involuntary as her small hands continued teasing him.

"I've missed you so much Alejandro! Forgive me. Please?" Heather asked softly into his ear. Alejandro seemed unsure so she made up his mind for him kissing him, this time it was a real kiss. Unlike their last time. She honestly did not know why she made that stupid face on the volcano.

Then he took over thrusting his tongue into her mouth, she let out a moan and tightened her grip around him.

Alejandro back into the chairs cushion out of breath. He had to fight for his weak body he now despised to hold his arm out and touch one of her cheeks. The feel of a woman's skin against his finger's was worth the pain. Especially _his _woman. He had to battle within himself not to just let Heather do whatever she wanted with him because he needed to make a point.

Alejandro wouldn't say a word about forgiveness, "You won't ever, **ever** betray me again Heather!" He ordered threateningly holding her shoulders his anger made strength he hadn't felt in awhile return. It was eerily similar to something he had said before to Heather before she turned on him. The difference was, this time if she betrayed him again, what he was willing to do to get revenge... frightened him even. He would even destroy himself to take her down then. Heather nodded slowly she saw the hurt in his eyes, his glare meant for her never to cause that much damage he had experienced ever again.

But right now, Alejandro tried not to dwell on his dark thoughts that seemed to dwell in his mind ever since the... incident.

Heather was here with him,

The only girl he had ever loved,

And life was good again.

**A/N**: Yay, my first pairing for this couple, which I can't get enough of.

Not in complete love with it... idk.

I don't know about adding any more chapthers either.

Good?

Bad?

Awful?

Let me know you thoughts by pressing the review button and typing into the little box that appears -)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow, the first chapter got more reviews then I thought I would get, I was hoping like... 4, lol.

Anyway I was awhile with this chapter because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do to it because I liked it as a one shot. But I had an idea in mind for it, and I was awhile because I wanted it to be good read for you guys, and I hope you like it.

**Reviews!**

Freehugs41-*Hugs you for free 41 times* If you didn't like it being so similar to your's I'll change it. Thanks. I try my best 8D.

LuckyNumber18- Hi my formsprings buddy! Thanks for the details in the review. And I did proofread before posting :)

angelvan105 - Dark+Fluffy Story= Awesomeness

cakedecorator - Alejandro and Heather both get revenge for less then a person betrayed them, making them losing a mill and their skin and hair. So I don't really think I made him too harsh plus he forgave her in the end. But thanks for your thoughts.

StarReader86- Spank ya! Recently a main objective of mine has been keeping characters in character. Because I for one, hate it when I'm reading a Fanfiction and the character doesn't even sound like him/herself. So I really liked your complement and I hope you're happy with this next installment.

xX-Callisto-Xx- Well I wanted a short one-shot filled with a lot of emotion. I actually did forget to press it, then I was like, what the heck, I might add another chapter. I went back and fixed that, so thanks.

And thank you to, Summerthecat, MaskedClouds101, TechnoGlitter ExWhimsicalFairy, DramaRose13, and livyolife4.

"_Mi Angel_! _Benica_!" Alejandro cooed in Spanish as soon as he saw Heather enter his hospital room. She took a seat next to him by his bed. Alejandro frowned at the distance and forced his injured body up, grabbed her from her chair, and pulled her up by his side on the mattress to lay with him.

"Alejandro! This is so against the rules!" Heather squealed. She was the only girl he knew of that could sound angry while blushing. It was adorable but Heather would kill him if he ever said that out-loud. So he kept it to himself smirking satisfactorily while Heather tried to back herself away from him. But he was insistent, his arms unmovable. He was the only person she knew of that wasn't scared to go against her. It both aggravated her and fascinated her at the same time.

He laughed at her, "So the great Heather is now scared of what some nurse has to say?" He asked sarcastically and then chuckeled some more.

"As if." Heather said proving it by getting comfortable next to him... "So, when are you going to be able to leave this dump?" Heather said spitefully looking around the hospital room. She made it be known she hated hospitals; the smell, the sick people. Just. Gross.

"Doctor _el stupido_, says I have more skin grafting to do on the areas where the cast are off and on my back. That will take two weeks to heal from. But my bones are healed, and most of my skin too. He got me some kind of ointment to help it heal and get rid of the skin discoloration. But nothing he can do about this friggin scar." Alejandro said pointing to the fleshy scar on his cheek with malice.

"It's not that bad. It actually suites your personality. Now all you need is a white cat in your lap." Heather enjoyed herself laughing but then stopped when she saw his unamused face.

Alejandro scowled, "You don't see _Jose _walking around with a big ugly scar now do you?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "I've had an experience or two with an evil sibling. But you don't see me talking about _them _every five minutes. What's up with you and Jose?"

Alejandro looked at her and when he saw her face he realized it would be best just to tell her instead of her getting spucious and trying to find for herself. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her body closely trying to find comfort of being close to her before delving in to something he didn't want to talk about. And holding Heather did bring him peace. Her sweet scent soothed him and her warmth put him at ease. But... he always found everything about Heather perfect. "Jose is my older brother. When I was younger, you know, I used to look up to him because he was so good at everything. That just made him tease me more. He'd beat me up, embarrass me around my friends and girls, place blame on me about pranks he preformed, belittle me, force himself to beat me at everything. Better grades, better _futbol _player, our parents always favored him, and he even always has more _chicas _than me!"

"Well the last part shouldn't matter to you anymore now." Heather said, jealousy not hidden well with her arms folded, and a prominent scowl on her face as she moved away from him.

Alejandro smiled at her jealous frown and said, "Heather, you should know by now it doesn't, _una buena chica _is better than _mucho estupidos_."

Heather offered a little smile in-spite of herself, "So that's it? You're just jealous of Jose?" Heather asked curiously, a little surprised. Alejandro was never one she would think to be jealous of anyone.

Alejandro put his heavy arms around her once more and tightened his hold as he spoke, "Jose... he's...? Let's just say, if he was the one on the volcano with you that night, you'd be in the one to end up in the hospital... And he wouldn't visit you either."

They were both sat silent for a moment until then the door popped open with a loud, "HEY Al!"

Alejandro flinched as soon as he heard that voice he knew so well and that nick name he despised, "_Jose_?" He asked grimly then uttered, "_Mama?_" much more favorably. "What are you two doing here?" Alejandro asked surprised and thankful he finally had some visitors.

Alejandro's mother looked down disapprovingly at her son and the new girl together, but wasn't that surprised, it was HER son after-all, (he has been a ladies' man since leaving her womb), "To surprise you _nino_!" She exclaimed happily reaching down over the small bed to place a kiss the side of his head, while effectively giving Heather a shove with a push of her shoulder, out of the way, _accidentally_ of course.

Yes. Al's mother had seen the final episode.

Oh, yes, she had.

Coincidentally, she wasn't the greatest Heather fan.

"Where's _papi_, and Carlos?" Alejandro asked curiously, not noticing his Heather had fallen down, lime green orbs focused on his new visitors.

"_Tu padre_ had some diplomatic affair to attend too. And your brother is doing some ad for _Nike _with a Cristiano Ronaldo guy or some friend of his team." Alejandro's mother said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "But _I _just had to see you sweety!" Alejandro's mother cooed lovingly and her other son let out a loud groan from across the room.

Heather had gotten up off the floor and was brushing herself off of any dirt a scowl on her face. Alejandro reached a hand out and held her delicate one in his with a look joy, "_Me madre_, this is_me chica_, Heather." Alejandro introduced the young lady adoringly to his mother, putting a small smile back on Heather's face and making a blush appear there also.

Alejando's _madre_, Paloma, stood stick straight, her arms crossed and a deep frown on her tan, perfectly made up face.

Her son had never stuck with any girl long enough for any of them to be considered a "girlfriend". She couldn't even remember him introducing any one in particular to her.  
And his emerald green eyes were all, she couldn't place a finger on it but it was some kind of far away, dazed look she never seen him have. His eyes were always so intent and focused.

Paloma was frustrated, out of all the girls _in the world_ Alejandro could have, he had to choose the most selfish, self-serving, manipulative one out of all of them?

Then and again, maybe it would be good for him to actually have a real girlfriend. Even if it was the girl with the tiny shorts and skimpy top. Since Paloma _had _seen the show, she also knew there was nothing she could say or do to make his devotion to her any less.

Alejandro was bull headed, like his father, the reason she given him that silver necklace he always wore. And when Burromuerto men were being stubborn, nothing could budge them.

So Paloma forced a smilie and said she was happy, "... she's a pretty _chica, me hijo_," Finding a compliment to say that was true so it would be easier to let out. Alejandro's mother didn't posess the same skills of lying that her husband and her sons had.

"She is isn't she," Alejandro said not looking at his mother any longer but Heather, getting that gone away gaze in is eyes as he stared at his _angel_. The look was so familiar, then Paloma's mouth opened as she recognized that look, that was the way her husband would look at her!

It was worse then she thought!

"Ma, when did you get that necklace?" Alejandro observed curiously, and Paloma realized more time had pass then she thought.

His mother smiled while smoothing her straight, light brown skirt down and her creme colored, ruffled blouse buttoned to the top. After all, a diplomat's wife aways has to look professional along with stylish. Before she fingered the yellow gold necklace with her birth stone cut into a heart with her perfect manicured light pink nails.

"Oh, Ignacio got it for me for our 20th anniversary."

Alejandro nodded while thinking. His father was an attractive (it ran in the family) diplomat. He could have married a younger lady like his fellow diplomats after all these years, or he could have flirted and laid down with plentiful women on the road traveling. But while Ignacio was conniving and devious sometimes giving a flirty wink to the lonely women for votes. Ignacio never strayed from his vows. His _papi _was still in love with his wife the same amount as years before when the were first married. His son could never understand it? There were so many _senoritas _in the world Alejandro figured, why settle for just one? Now as Alejandro looked at Heather with his heart racing, he realized he was just like him.

Alejandro, the lady's man.

Alejandro, the heart-breaker.

Had somehow transformed into one of _those _men. The kind that pull out their wallet when nobody even asked to show them his wife and family proudly. The kind that drive the extra miles to pick up the brand she likes without complaint. The kind that showers her with gifts because of a stupid traditions like anniverseries. Even if he won the money, Alejandro would have shared it with Heather, and then bought her some kind of trinket to celebrate their victory.

His body injured body ached once again, why did she do it? It still hurt!

Then his _amor _brushed her small, lady-like hand absentmindedly against his bicep causing him to quiver and his attention to slip... Her hair looked so pretty down and grown out over her shoulder blades. It was so shinny and silky-

The door opened knocking him out of his love daze, "Mr. Burromuerto? Sorry, but your guest will have to leave for now. I have to check those burns."

"What, Scarface still has more burns to go?" Asked Jose from across the room using a new nick-name he made up for Alejandro since the prominent scar on Alejandro's face. He scowled not liking this nickname any better.

"I have to cut the burnt skin on his back and areas like the leg where the cast are off now. And get him prepared for skin grafting surgery." The gray haired doctor explained, "Hospital rules are nobody can be here while I do the procedure."

"Are you sure doctor? Have I mentioned we are the Burromuetos? We have a wing of the hospital named after us!" Paloma said.

Wow, thought Heather, Alejandro's family did have a lot of influence, maybe he was right, they could have ruled the world together. She had been so dumb and near-sighted.

"I know. Alejandro and his father have mentioned it often." The doctor involuntary shuddered as he remembered Alejandro's father telling him who exactly they were, a _muy importante diplomático__, _and then his fluent use of Spanish curses words threatening him if he were to mess up anything when his son first entered the hospital. The doctor cleared his throat, "But I can not break the hospital rules."

Paloma sighed and then her phone rang, "_Hola?... Si?... _But I'm visiting Alejandro right now... Ok, fine."

She kissed her youngest son on the forehead, "I have to leave now sweetie. But I'll see you soon_. Te quiero_." She was about to walk away after saying alittle longer of a good-bye to Jose, but she turned back to Heather, "I'll be seeing you too, _Heather_." With not so much of a smilie.

Jose smirked wickidly, "Hey I'm free all day, _mi hermano_!"

"_Bueno_," Alejandro said back sarcastically.

Heather frowned knowing she had to leave his side and wouldn't get her way this time. She reached down meaning to give him a small peck but Aejandro pushed his tongue in kissing her intensely which left Heather a little dazed and everyone else uncomfortable.

_"Jose. Please. Not Heather." _Alejandro said in a deep Spanish accent, it was between a plea and a demand. Alejandro wasn't liking the idea of not being in contol of the situation outside of his room between them, without his mom even around.

Jose mock slautted then went on his way to find Heather.

Jose spent about an hour trying to reach her. He didn't know where that _chica _could have went or why. Finally Jose was out of breath and decided just to return to sit diown by Al's hospital room.

Al's _chica _was sitting in a chair right outside his door sipping diet _Coke _and eating a small bag of Sunchips.

"Where," Deep breaths, "Were you?"

Heather shrugged, showing him her drink, "Soda machine, downstairs." She stated like it was obvious.

Jose ignored the sarcasm, "Wow, _me hermano _is already threatening the doctor, great catch,_si_?"

His girlfriend looked in the window and there was Alejandro laying on his back letting out what looked like rapid Spanish threats and curses to the doctor.

Heather sighed dreamily, "He's just _so _perfect."

Jose raised a perfectly arched brow. Usually whenever Al let down his gentleman act, the girls would shriek when they found out how connieving he was. But this one was different it would be harder to crack her.

"So did you see that nurse and Al together?" Jose let out a low whistle, trying another tactic.

Harder, being the key word, not impossible.

"What?" Heather said with a sharpe turn of her head towards him, her eyes casting daggers.

"Yeah-" He was cut off by Heather.

"It was the one with the brown hair and the big butt, right?"

"_Si_." He said inwardily raising an eyebrow. She was every bit the little minx that the show made her out to be.

Heather let out a loud shriek Jose was surprised the doctor and Alejandro didn't hear in the next room.

"Surely you can see then my brother doesn't deserve such a nice _senorita_."

Heather managed a sarcastic smile in spite of her rage. Really? Her, nice?

"You're too good for him. Beautiful." Jose complemented her leaning in.

Heather scrutinized Jose like she was prone to doing with anyone. Yep he was young, tan and handsome. Anyone with a half a brain could tell Alejandro and him were related. But Alejandro's eyes were the color of emerald and twinkled... No she thought, cutting herself off from that line of thinking.

Jose shared the same brown eyes as their mother. Jose's hair was different worn long and fashioned swept over his forehead like Zac Effron or Justin Beiber. He wore a blue polo shirt and tan khakis that looked pressed. He definitely tried too hard, unlike Alejandro.

Heather was a good person reader and this one struck her as the type of guy that looks innocent compared to Alejandro and his dark looks. He is the type of person that would fly under your radar as innocent, only to emerge and ruin your life.

That didn't make his eyes less hypnotizing or his face stop inclining towards her. And Heather was still mad at Alejandro for flirting with that skank. So she gently puckered her lips with her dazed grey eyes closing.

Heather felt the door being opened and her eye opened up more. She could almost feel Alejandro wide eyes on her and his brother watching them with wory as they were leaned in close to eachother. Before Alejandro or anybdy could reacct she made a quick conscious decision when she took a page out of her own handbook. It was almost a too easy one to make.

She kneed Alejandro's cold and manipulutive brother fast and hard in the groin. Then she flung hersef dramaticlly at Alejandro, tears in her eyes she made sure he saw.

Jose was attractive, but he was using her. Heather wasn't stupid. Alejandro was the better chioce, he actually loved her... and she loved him back. But she shivered thinking about how far it might have went if that door hadn't opened.

"_Mierda_!" Jose cussed and cursed in Spanish curling up in the floor and gritting his teeth. The gray haired doctor was quick to get out of the Hell out of the heated situation, side stepping the Hispanic boy on the floor and closing the door quickly behind him.

"He-he tried to kiss me, a-and he told me you cheated on me with some nurse!" Heather cried as Alejandro protectively and possessively wrapped sore arms around her and Heather placed her head on his shoulder his hands racked her back trying his best to comfort her and at the same time wanting to murder that _gilipolla_.

"_Por que? Heather_?" Alejandro asked his brother why, anger filled his words, but there was deep hurt there also.

This much pain he was feeling might be up there with the lava incident. Jose was his older brother. And as such Alejandro should be be able to trust him. Depend on him. Know deep down somewhere in his soul Jose loved him. But his brother had always been out to get him ever since he was little. Jose's only mission in life was to ruin his. "You could have any girl in the world! I ask you please, just this one time, leave this one alone, just leave Heather alone! You done this before and I didn't care about the other girls. But Heather... _**why**_?" His hands were raised in anger momentarily forgetting about holding Heather.

Jose didn't even bother getting up, he smirked at the pair on the floor at him, confessing with no shame, "She was your's. _Y Heather es una muy punta caliente_." He said then whisteled and laughed.

Alejandro's sore arm hit the coffee table next to him, producing a loud bang, causing everyone there to shake. His fierce reaction surprised both Heather and Jose thy didn't know he had much strength left in him while in his hospital gown and recovering from surgrey. "Get. Out. Jose. Now!" Alejandro screamed rage bubbled up inside him spilling out in his words. Only wishing he could exact at-least one of the several revenge plans he was plotting.

Jose's light brown deceptive eye's furrowed, he stared sharply at his younger brother, his mouth twisted into a sick menacing grin. Heather could understand now why Alejandro could hate him so much. He was even worse then her and him put together.

Which she didn't know could be possible.

Jose hissed, "What baby brother Al? Afraid what I would have done to the _punta _if the door hadn't-"

"Out Jose! And I swear to God, if you lay another finger on her, I'll cut it off and feed it to you!" Alejandro was too full of rage to bother with any translations, his words coming out all together in his native tongue as he sat up pointing a finger at him.

Alejandro felt worse then ever; lying restrained in the small hospital bed, not being able to kill Jose. His cheast heaved in anger, all over his skin felt like it was on fire with rage, his hands were even shaking. He balled up his fist, causing Heather's halter which he'd been touching, to squeeze her, she backed away startled. He remembered she was there, still upset, he tried to comfort her by running his hands over the sides of her hips. Heather calmed down slowly and gazed up at Alejandro's emerald eyes with her own gray determinate ones, "Alejandro, don't be too mad at Jose. After-all, he just unknowingly helped our relationship." Heather looked smug as she said this her lips turned up in amusement.

"_Que_?" Both brothers asked in the same instant. The young girl explained, "I knew you were hesitant to trust me, Alejandro, after what took place in Hawaii. And I never had the opprotunity to prove I wouldn't betray you. Jose gave us that chance. So now you see you can depend on me and can trust our relationship will last through anything!'

It as miraculous how this girl could effect him like no one else could. Alejandro could be in the darkest imaginable one instant; then Heather could say something and make him feel like he was floating on a cloud. No matter what the circumstances, Heather was his medicine, without her he would feel miserable and desperate. He felt instantly better; his heart swelled and he showed a rare genuine smile. Alejandro settled Heather against his body. He loved the way she felt next to him feminine, soft, light. "_Me ceielo. Te adoro_." Then he uttered a Spanish love phrase he once heard his father tell his mother. One he thought he'd never tell anyone, "_Usted es la fuente de mi ser_."

"What does that mean?" Heather asked sitting up to look up at him curiously.

"My heaven. I adore you. You are the foundation of my being." Alejandro translated tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

Jose gagged from across the room, "It'll be my pleasure to leave. All this love _meirda _is making me sick!" He looked back at Jose with a snear, "I'll be seeing you around, abd your little _chica_." Jose said in Spanish so Heather didn't understand, he winked at Alejandro, then whistled closing the door behind him.

"He'll get what's coming to him." Alejandro promised, "In a few weeks he'll see, you don't mess with my _novia_."

Heather nodded, looking forward to putting that low-life in his place. "He told me you flirted with a nurse." She let him know frowning.

Alejandro paled, "_No, no me amor_, I wouldn't ever do that to you. There's only you!" Alejandro assured her, his voice pleading with her to not loose faith in him, taking her in his arms close and tight.

Heather bit her lip and nodded wrapping her arms around him and kept nodding into his shoulder, "Now I do." She affirmed.

Alejandro loosened his grip around her brought her forward before him to kiss her forehead gently. Loving that his _angel _was too smart to fall for Jose's act unlike the other girls, "Just another reason to get back at that bastard." He spoke angrily and Heather agreed, whole heartily, her gray eyes getting an evil twinkle in them; Alejandro's green eyes twinkled back wickidly. It was practically "their thing" now.

Alejandro's back stiffened knowing there was one last thing, "You-you wouldn't have kissed him would you; if the door hadn't opened?"

"Ofcourse not!" Heather shouted defensively, then crossed her arms, she lifted up a pointy chin away from him. Like she was appalled that he would even suggest it trying to look as innocent as possible.

Alejandro's heart calmed down and he let out a relieved sigh. His calculating, supicous mind not catching up before his heart for once.

Because he _needed _to believe her.

He _needed _her to be telling the truth to him.

Shivers went up and down his spine as he pressed soft lips urgently to his _amor_.

A/N: Ugh, to be honest, I like this one even worse then the last.

The plot was alright but I hated the execution, no matter how much I worked on it.

Um, someone review anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note From Your Author: **I updated this a lot sooner thanks to some gentle persuasion, that's right you Sunnyfrost 8P.

Anyway, think of it as a Merry X-mas gift from your's truly 8).

These last few chapters haven't come by that easy to me at all, so keeps reviewing for all my hard effort!

xxx-Vitani-xxx - Yes it can, and that's just the way I thought she'd realistically be, glad you agree!

Sunnyfrost- I have, for now ;) lol

angelvan105 - Thanks 8D

rainbowspring- M3 2! I am, my hand, currenty hurting!

LuckyNumber18- I always love you reviews best of all :) "Real" plots have been tricky for me lately lol. Yay! That's what I was aiming for!

livyolife4- YAY! Alil excitement is always good :)))

"Isn't that Heather from Total Drama Island?"

"OMG look who's with her, it's Alejandro!"

Heather and Alejandro smiled at eachother, they interlocked their arms together fully embracing their status' as the most talked about couple on the show. He opened the door for her and they walked happily outside into fresh air.

Being the *it* couple definitly felt good.

It was autumn and Heather drove the car she just received for her birthday this November, it was a metallic burgundy Italian sports-car it rode gently along Canada's narrow back roads and the red, orange and yellow trees that lined the sides of the street. When she finally arrived at the building she had to park between two ugly used, sedans. Ewl.

Taking off her new _Armani Exchange _sunglasses after she entered the small building she tried to spot Alejandro through the exercise equipment. There weren't many people there late in the afternoon and she easily spotted him. He was jumping rope each jump was the same heigth and the same amount of quickness making a steady quick rhythm, everything he did was so perfect, Heather sighed dreamily.

Alejandro's eyes popped open when he heard footsteps spotting her at the entrance and grinning. Her presence causing him to loss his rhythm trip on the rope. Heather smiled and walked quickly over to him.

The rehabilitation center was usually used by old people who broke their hip after taking a tumble in the tub. It was used by Alejandro as his own personal gym. Unlike the doctor, his trainer loved working with him since Alejandro was motivated and easy to train. Heather was sure she made the right choice by erasing his original trainer name who was some blond dim-wit running around the place with her _leotards _to the forty year old male on Alejandro's forms.

Alejandro had tossed his black wife beater about an hour ago on a piece of equipment in favor of working out shirtless. His robust body was covered by tiny beads of perspiration everywhere on his dark skin and his darker hair was still worn gelled back one piece falling forward into his forehead from exertion. As soon as he left the hospital Alejandro was anxious to be able to workout again he resumed his rigorous and disciplined workout even harder than ever and his body showed it, it sprang back into the pique of perfection that Heather liked. There was not one once of fat on his body from his wide shoulders to buff chest that narrowed into a trim narrow waist, she could see the cut lines on each side of his hips forming a V the rest was hidden by the thin material of loose fitting black gym short with red strips on each side that went to his knees and he had on a pair of new black _Nikes_. Everything about him was pure perfection and when he approached her, Heather found her breath quicken Alejandro noticed and wiggled his thick brown eyebrows at her, her cheeks tinted pink before she swatted him with a hand.

"I missed you." Alejandro told her his mouth close to her ear, grabbing her, and holding onto the small of her back with large tan hands.

Ever since he started working out this morning in the gym he kept losing count as images of Heather popped through his head. But nothing was better then seeing the real thing clad in black shorts, a sleeveless dress shirt and matching sandals. He forgot about doing his stretches and focused his attention directly on his _reina _hugging her closely and taking in her sweet breezy scent.

She ignored the tingles in her belly, stumbling over her words, "Alejandro! Get off me, you're all hot! And-and sweaty!" Heather quickly corrected herself. His face held an amused expression but when he saw her little face scrunched up and noticed her arms were fighting him he frowned and let her go.

"Alright _chica _I'll freshen up and change." A back was turned on her about to head out toward the bathroom when he felt small hands pulling him back.

"I missed you too." Heather admitted softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist not quite ready to let him go yet even if he was sweaty. After all, Heather should be able to enjoy the view after not getting to see him all day. Alejandro turned around, she was looking away down at his chest she brought her manicured palm up and brushed her hand lightly down it softly going over each muscle. He lifted her head up caressing her face with one of his hands, "_Me amor_," He cooed adoringly "I've got you something."

Heather's face lit up. She's been doing that a lot lately, smiling. Her own family and friends thought something was wrong with her but they were more then happy with the change. It was because of Alejandro; she realized now she had the most perfect boyfriend. Not only was he smart, attractive and loved her, he was wealthy also. More so then her own parents.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hand it over!" Heather growled impatiently.

"Ah, Heather you will just have to wait a second. I have to get it. Stay here." Heather nodded and he left.

It was weird the small changes she saw in herself dating him, she was still stubborn and fiery, but Alejandro made her happier. He didn't even have to get her a lot of expensive gifts, even though she still _wanted _those things. But he was still more then happy to indulge her. Heather never known anybody quite like him. Alejandro wasn't scared of her, he did things for her out of love. And he was always touching her or kissing her whenever he could. She never felt so loved before. Heather grew so fond of him, she decided she would now let him rule the world beside her. In the past she had all the control over every relationship she ever had with anyone; but she didn't mind Alejandro being in control at times. She just never been with someone as magnetic and capable as him. There was something sexy about a man not scared of her and could measure up to her and keep up with her. Heather was happy to let him be king, only if she was queen ofcourse.

Alejandro finaly came out. Dressed in a dark blazer, a chrisp white buttoned up shirt underneath a few of the buttons were undone showing the beggening of a well sculpted chest, and black slacks that hugged his legs were not too tight or too loose just right, shiney black dress shoes were last and Heather could see a bit of her reflection in them. He looked like he just stepped out of the pages if a GQ magazine. In one hand he had a boutique of red roses (her favorite), in the other there was a two white boxes tied together with a red ribbon fixed into a big bow.

"Alejandro why are you so dressed up? What is going on? What-" A finger pressed against her lips silenced her. Heather looked up into his green eyes, "First open your presents, _por favor_."

Heather didn't like surprises. From her experience they always turned out badly. And she liked knowing what was going on and being in control of it. She wanted her questions answered first. But a part of her also _really _wanted to see what her presents were. Alejandro had great taste. So she reluctantly sat down on the bench of the exercise gear and he handed them to her she undone the ribbon and decided on opening the longest box first.

Once the lid was removed a fiery red dress was revealed she lifted it up and saw the dress was quite short and it shimmered in the light. Heather had seen it before while shopping it was in a dress shop at the mall she remarked to Alejandro about how much she loved it but he was already carrying many shopping bags for her and he urged her to go, the mall was closing she sighed and told herself she'd she get it later.

"You snuck in while I was using the bathroom and got it, didn't you." Heather asked or more like stated. Alejandro stood beside her looking every bit guilty. She didn't mind his sneaky behavior this one time, touching his large hand with her own small one warmly.

Alejandro squeezed her hand back before hesitantly letting it go and handing her the next box this one was shorter but wider and Heather wondered what it could be. "Time to open your next present _me reina_." My queen. Heather felt her cheeks go pink did and saw gold sparkly designer Louie Vuttons she been wanting red was painted on the bottom to match. She squealed clapping her hands, jumping and kissing his cheek. "How did you even know my size?"

All he offered was a shrug and, "I have my ways." He said not revealing any information Heather wanted to demand how he knew about it but before she could he grabbed her and kissed her urging her to try it all on. "Ugh, fine!" She said giving in heading to the lady's room.

To Alejandro he had the perfect _novia. _Dark magnetic eyes and hair, curvy but also slender and fit. Most woman he found were either strong and blocked out their feminine side. Or too fenemine with no strength. But Heather was strong while still embracing her feminism, which made her even more dangerous then the first kind.

When she came out he purred his tongue rolling his R's. The dress was his favorite color and it looked stunning contrasting against her fair unblemished skin. It hugged her all of curves perfectly and stopped mid thigh showing of plenty of leg to him that even looked longer and sexier with the heels. Her hair down, long and straight looking like a waterfall. She walked around with a hand on her hip and all smiles not shy or nervous at all like she was a run-way model. Which she very well could be.

"You like it?" She said doing a slow spin so he could see every angle. The question was a given she already knew he did. _I mean who wouldn't? _But Heather wanted to hear it and Alejandro was more than happy to oblige her. Like he said, 'It's always best for a husband to indulge his wife', and maybe that would only be a matter of time.

"_Me chica es muy bonita en roja_." He complemented getting up and grabbing her by the hips speaking Spanish before reverting back to English so she can better understand, "You look excellent! Unreal!"

"I do look pretty good huh?" She says admiring herself in a mirror turning away from him but she could still see his reflection on the side of her staring at her expectantly, "Oh thank you, I guess. Now I knew you din't do this for nothing, tell me what this all about." A hand on her hip and she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"_No problemo_." He said to her, "There just one more, _pequieto _surprise that I haven't mentioned."

"Your family is coming over to my house?" Heather shouted angrily, "And you didn't even tell me!" She was walking as fast as she could away fom him in her stilettos.

He jogged up to her trying his best to calm her down, "I wasn't for sure they'd come! But papi just called and said they are flying over tonight. Mama told my father about you and me being serious and you being my first real girlfriend, papi naturally had to see you. Plus he saw the show... he was anxious to meet you." Alejandro finally caught up to her and put his hands around her trying to stop the chills spreading through her arms. She shoved him away after a moment and continued heading to her car her heels making a loud click clack sounds against the pavement. Trying to avoid the fact that he had been really sweet wanting her to look her best when she had her first official meting with both his parents.

After Alejandro managed running to her car and getting in before she could drive off. She started the engine and sped off not looking at him and he sighed giving her his jacket, she hesistantly accepted it, "Please _mi_ _amor_... I'll be leaving back home to Spain soon."

As soon as he said that her foot hit the break suddenly causing him to bumb his head against the dashboard. A car behind them almost crashed the driver behind honking back loudly.

"What?" She barked squeezing the steering wheel her hands turning white while the disgruntled driver passed them.

"Please Heather-"

"_You're leaving me?_" Heather's teeth grinned against each-other. She parked quickly and sloppily on the side of the rode not being able to concentrate on it any longer. In a weird way Alejandro was kind of happy to see her distress. The fire burning in her eyes was _muy sexy _and it meant she must have cared about his departure.

"It'll be fine _chica_. We will make it work. We can visit each-other all the time. I can travel out here, dad always has to go to Canada for diplomatic reasons. And you can get your parents to fly you out to Spain since they get you everything you want."_ That much was true, _she thought, though stubbornly not speaking or showing he was fazing her. "We can call each-other all the time, message each-other, and video chat." Heather was still disgruntled frowning refusing to look at him "Me and you are unstoppable, like some distance is really going to end our connection," Alejandro was persistent as ever. He _had _to make this work out. He _had _to make her stop being be mad at him. He _needed _her. Alejandro roughly grabbed her dainty hand into his own desperately holding unto it, for once messing up his usual gentle, cool, suaveness with the ladies.

Heather turned her head sharply towards glaring as she tried to break from his grasp, "Heather, don't be mad at me. I'll be going away soon, and you're going to be meeting my family. Don't want to make a bad impression on them, _si_? And it's not my fault, you know I'd stay with you forever if I could." '_How did he always know just the right thing to do and say_?' Heather wondered spitefully trying to not give in to his charm. He needed to learn she's not as easy to coheres as Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsey or Courtney!

"_Benica_." He lifted his arms pleading for her to get in. Hating the cold shoulder routine.

"No." She said firmly but her lips trembled as she sat stiffly in the seat, "Just leave me alone." Her trailed off and Alejandro could tell she was lying. It was spooky how sometimes he could tell what she was thinking and feeling. And right now she was just trying to be stubborn. But she truly didn't really want him to go. He wasn't about to either.

"_**Please**_?" He continued in his sultry voice Heather crossed her arms together frowning, turning her head away from him.

Alejandro leaned over pressing his lips on her neck, "_Por favor, me amor_?" He cooed in the accent that drove girls wild, _even _Heather. "The rest of tonight we will be crowded with family and after that I'll be leaving. Don't you want some time, _alone_?" He asked softly in the shell of her ear, putting enfisuse on the last word. His seductive words giving her lewd images in her mind about how their time could be better spent than bickering. Alejandro took the bottom part of her ear in his moist mouth sucked on it softly. Trying out the same tactic on her that she used on him in the hospital.

Heather turned her head meaning to tell him, "_Get the heck off my ear, perv!_" But when her head turned his lips meant her's. Heather forgot what she was going to say or why she was upset in the first place. He kissed allover her neck then to her collar bone. Each kiss was hard as if he was saying, this was his and he wasn't going to let it go. Alejandro was always so jealous and possessive (especially since Jose) and Heather actually liked it. It reminded her how much of an effect she had on him.

After awhile Alejandro was aggravated by the distance, skillfully he maneuvered her around the car so ended up straddling him in the passenger seat. Heather complied putting her arms around his neck wanting too as less distance as possible between their bodies. He arched his back kissing her more fiercely as his hands ran his fingers through her raven hair then over her spine to the small of her back trailing a line down the length of her new dress that lifted up higher from her position his hands stopped at where the dress ended and cupped her ass, mumured her name into her skin appreciatively. Heather heard his voice though it seemed far away, she somewhat broke out of her daze, "Um, you're parent's... W-we don't want to be late." She opened her eyes and noticed the mirror were already fogged up she noticed blushing deep red her chest heaving.

What came over her just then? She never felt something as strong come over her. But that was just the effect he had on her.

It took all of Alejandro's discipline for him to drag his eyes away from her chest. He plucked a rose from her boutique snaping the stem off opening the door and tossing it. "_Muy bonita_.  
He compleaments her after fixing it in her hair she blushed. Deciding to forget about everything for awhile.

Mr. Burromuerto was the quintessential Latin man.

Heather looked from across the block as he got out of his sleek black Mercedes parked Heather's wide driveway behind her parents stupid matching cars. He was all business as he adjusted his bold tie taking in her neighborhood and her own two and a half story house Heather knew didn't compare to Alejandro's own large mansion. Mr. Burromuerto presence immediantly took over the whole atmosphere. Once he opened the passenger door his wife took his hand and got up walking on his side also in a dress.

Heather didn't get nervous often but now she gulped, "What if your family doesn't like me, Alejandro?"

"_Ay chica_, relax, you're beautiful, smart and popular. Who wouldn't love you?"

Alejandro smartly appealed to her ego making her confident as usual, "You're right. I mea n who wouldn't?"

"Si, I'm usualy right. Glad you are finally finding that out." He added.

"Let's just hope your father doesn't love me as much as your mother, that might be too much." She said sarcastically.

"My mom does like you... I thought." Heather hmpthed back as a reply, "_Me amor_, relax. Just relax." He rubbed her shoulders and Heather felt the tension escape her pores. Masseuse, another talent of his, she added mentally. "Even if they don't like you. I wouldn't give you up for the world."

Alejandro already knew what to expect after seeing the inside of Heather's house several times before. _Their house was alright... his was still bigger though, _he thought rather arrogantly.

Every member of her family he easily charmed. The girls were easily charmed by him like the other girls on the show. Her younger brother Damion who she not so lovingly referred to as the "spawn of Satan" looked up to him like he was the older more conniving brother he never had. And Heather's dad was pretty much a sap like Tyler, expect dorkier perhaps. Even Heather's cat greeted him when he arrived rubbing himself against the his leg. Alejandro lifted up the heavy set, spotted colored cat gently cradling the feline in his arms and rubbing a finger in the spot behind her ears. Heather smilied at the scene, it reminded her of him charming the killer panda on this season then she scowled not wanting to think about that stupid show any longer.

"Heather feather!" She groaned at the annoying pet name as her father and mother came from the dining room to greet them. "Alejandro we were pleasantly surprised you father and mother came over to meet us!" Heather's mother added. _Oh, so _**_that's _**_what the foney welcome was about_, Heather thought grimly.

As if on que Ignacio and Paloma came waltzing out of the dining room area, "Alejandro I thought you told everybody!"

Alejandro's father looked like an older successful Alejandro. He stood about a tad taller then Alejandro, his thick dark hair was streaked with some gray on the sides of his head. It didn't serve to age him it only made him appear more distinguished and experienced. He wore an expensive black Italian suite with a red tie.

Heather noticed Alejandro stiffen under the steely watch of his father, it was kind of enjoyable to see the ever confident Alejandro slip up under his steady dark eyed gaze. Ignacio, she learned was his name, was the patriarch of the family. It was unusual for the culture of a Spanish typically enfised women as the head of the family. But Ignacio thought he could keep his mishevious sons in line through his powerful strong persona. Which Paloma lacked sometimes. He seemed to possess all (or at least a lot of) the power that Heather craved, and she instantly liked and respected Mr. Burromueto.

"Is this your girlfriend? Why she's even prettier in person." Ignacio charmingly added and took her hand and kissed it. Heather felt her cheeks grow rosey, Alejandro stiffened next to her. She noticed,

'_Alejandro can't be jealous now?... Can he...?' _Her father interjected anxiously, "Yes my Heather feather has always been a cutie." Heather and Ignacio rolled their eyes at the same time he was obviously trying to impress and it was failing. Mr. Taylor (Heather's father) just looked inferior compared to the other men in the room with his thinning hair, dorky glasses and clothes.

After a few awkward moments of introduction between Heather and Paloma and everyone else, the door bell rang again, Heather's mother rushed over to open the door to see a smiling young couple.

"_Hola_! You must be Heather's mother, we are Al's family. I'm his oldest brother and this is my wife, Felicia."

"Why yes. Please come in, come in." Heather's mom said politely and welcoming shaking both their hands warmly. Mrs. Taylor enjoyed having company though many people just didn't seem to like to visit them often...

"_Hola Mr Burromuerto! Hola Mrs. Burromuerto_!" Carlos' wife said brightly carrying a bright, red tubberware box.

Ignacio whispered to his wife, "Tell me it isn't another fruitcake."

Felicia's face fell revealing its contents, stood looking down at her shoes in defeat. Carlos put his arms around her in sympathy while heading over to his brother and his new girlfriend. She snifffeled he got out his phone and played a sport related game on it.

Carlos' wife soon cheered up when she Heather, "Hey! I'm Felicia!" Said the clearly American woman thrusting her hand out excitedly, Heather relucantly shook it, hoping for this to be over soon, "I'm Carlos' wife! I watched all the Total Drama episodes, and you totally deserved to win 1st and 2nd season, so happy you did this season!" It took her a full 5 minutes to realize bringing this up wasn't the best idea seeing the looks shared between Alejandro and Heather. "So, this is the famous Heather that captured my Playboy brother's heart?" He said bright smiling. Alejandro relaxed, "_Caliente mi hermano_!" Alejandro said warmingly, jokingly, he was much more relaxed around Carlos then Jose, but Carlos actually seemed like a... good-natured guy? How did that happen considering everyone in his family's genes?

After a half hour or so, "Heather come with me to the kitchen?" Mrs. Taylor called out to her daughter. Heather was surprised her mother actually seemed like she genuinely wanted to talk to her, their relationship hasn't always been the best, but she favored her mother out of all the members in her family and it was getting awkward around Alejandro's family so she followed her mother in the kitchen.

"Heather!" Her mother grabbed onto Heather's arm as soon as she entered looking at her with eyes so much like her own, "You are so lucky to have Alejandro!"

"I know." Heather said and smirked there was no need to deny anything any longer.

"And his family is well off." Mrs. Taylor said she loved to gossip.

Their mani and pedi dates had been spiritual as well as enlightening filled with, "Heather! Did you see our next door neighbor's new hair do?" "Yeah, like the 80's wants their hair back!" Hmm, maybe that's why people didn't frequent their house so often..? Heather's mom would admit she had been a mean girl in her teenage years as the head cheerleader which is probably where Heather inherited it from, it wasn't until she meant Heather's father a computer geek that tutored her she changed, alittle. She wasn't mean to people's faces now atleast.

"Where is Damion and Carly?" Heather asked changing the subject to her siblings not because she missed them or cared or anything, of-course. She wanted to know if they were away if or if they would be here soon to spoil her time.

"Hmm, Damion is at a friend's house. And Carly is still at college." Though she's flunking Heather read in her *jornal*. It was no surprise to Heather she was failing; her sister had always been a dead weight slacker.

She could have told on her then but she wisely decided to wait for a better beneficial time to inform her parents. Maybe use it as black mail even.

Heather was thrilled they wouldn't be here, whenever Damion is home he makes Heather's life Hell with his stupid pranks. And Carly was whiny, weak and annoying.

"Heather, that flower in your hair looks so pretty! You never wore a flower before?" Her mother asked inquisitively fixing things around the kitchen and getting some sacks out for their visitors.

"Alejandro put it in, he thought it would look... nice." Her daughter informed her blushing, "_And _he got me this outfit too."

Mrs. Taylor smiled brightly their mother-daughter relationship improved since she Heather her boyfriend; Alejandro made her more happy and easier to get along with, plus she was glad to have boys to talk about now with her daughter. Heather had never been a romantic like the younger Mrs. Taylor back in high-school with her wild popularity and gorgeous looks she easily attracted boys and enjoyed it too, but this was the only guy Heather seemed to truly like. She just thanked the Heaven she never returned feelings for that delinquent back on the show.

"Are those Louie Vuttons?" Heather nodded her mother shared their enthusiasm of shopping too. But her dad was too cheap to ever buy her Louie Vutton newest heels.

"Awl Heather! Momsie is so happy for you!" Her mom hugged her tightly and Heather stood there awkwardly. Not used to her being this close with her mom.

"And here I always thought you'd end up some bitter, old, mean cat lady!"

"Mom!"

Alejandro's family sat together in their large living room trying to seem interested as Heather's father put on a golf game.

God embarrassing much! Heather thought wanting to strangle him.

"Would anyone like some mien soup?... And fruitcake?" Heather mother asked pleasantly carrying a tray around the room.

"If you don't mind, I love mein soup. The last time I was in Japan I had it almost everyday." Said the Spanish diplomat taking a bowl full.

Heather's mother looked up impressed and enthusiastically "Sure! You've been to Japan?"

They went on to have a long conversation about where Heather grandparent's were born and where did Ignacio visited over there and the many other places he visited with his job.

Bruiser, Heather's cat was still in Alejandro's lap lying there in a ball contently, Heather put down a small can of _Catnip _for him near by so she could have Alejandro to herself. Just the way she liked it.

She was sitting beside him, her legs crossed and hand folded when she felt both hands grabbing her by hips. "_Alejandro_! What are you doing?" Heather asked.

"I want you to sit in my lap since you're my _novia _why not?" Asked Alejandro playfully, "I know you want to." He added smugly, pulling her closer to him.

"Last time I looked I'm not going out with Santa Claus so why do I have to sit in your lap?" Attempting sarcasm while still blushing at the same time.

"Good, _porque sería derrotó a su burro grande rojo_." Heather laughed comprehending what he meant since she was learning alittle bit of Spanish from him lately "Besides look at my brothers wife."

Heather did and saw the married couple was in a major PDA session. With Carlos tan hand tugging at her her poorly dyed red hair and groping her through her tacky clothes. Heather shivered, it was like watching Bridgette and Geoff all over again!

"She reminds me of Lindsiot, her fruitcake is harder than a rock!"

"She's not the brightest bulb in the batch but she's nice enough for Carlos." Felicia was like a puppy cute to look at, nice and friendly. But doesn't have a concept of time and lacks smarts. Paloma liked the good natured girl, but Ignacio couldn't stand the girl as she was too nice and too dumb for his taste.

She paused, "Fine I guess it's alright." She said letting him do what he liked and settled into his lap then sighed in contentment now she knew how Bruiser felt. Her back against him solid chest and his arms around her. "Do you want to share some of my soup with me? My mother makes it really good now that she has mastered the microwave." Heather said sarcastically. Rolling her eyes over how her mother told everyone it was 'an old secret Asian recipe'.

"No I don't think so Heather after that challenge in China, no more Chinese food for Alejandro."

Heather scowled at his rejection, "In case you forgot, I'm not Chinese Alejandro. And as if my family and I would ever eat or serve that discosto crap anyway." She said turning her head away from him with a snobbish flip of her hair.

"I never got why Alejandro was always such a picky eater. I've been all over the world and I'll eat close to anything." His father remarked taking a spoonful of noddles.

"And this soup is pretty good... excuse me I didn't catch your name." Said Carlos from a across the room sitting on a piece of their matching leather furniture. His handsome face held a boyish grin and his brown eyes sparkled but it seemed genuine unlike Ignacio's, Jose or Alejandro's behavior. He stood the same heigth as Alejandro but his face was more mature looking. His lighter brown hair was gelled into a fo hawk and he wore his team's jersey with his number on the back. He was the eldest of the three boys and while the two other boys were their father's son sharing his cunning behavior. Jose was his mother's son sharing her mocha colored eyes and calm temperament. When Jose and Alejandro were children he kept them both in check. But after he went on to college and then professional _futbol _his younger brother's relationship disintegrated even more.

Heather's mother told him her last name and tried to get her husband's attention away from the golfing tournament to introduce himself. He did and Carlos joined him afterward to play Wii soccer. Carlos leading by 50 points in the firt few minutes.

"You see Alejandro why can't you be more like your brothers Carlos and Jose." Reprimanded her father.

Alejandro fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Why was he never good enough for his father?

"Oh, and where is Jose? Isn't he coming? It's unusual for him to be late." Said Ignacio realizing his middle child wasn't present and there was not as much bragging going on as usual.

"He called and told me he got accepted finally into that prestigious private boarding school hes been wanting to go to." Carlos said looking up from the game for a second.

"How did he get in without my help?" Everyone shrugged expect for Heather and Alejandro who looked at each-other with a knowing smile.

"Well my _nino _did make honor roll every semester." Paloma bragged proudly of her son and Alejandro fidgeted again. He only managed to make it three times this year.

Alejandro excused himself leaving the room, Heather was about to follow him but Mr. Burromuerto spoke up. "Ay Heather sorry about my son he can be... emotional sometimes."

Heather shrugged then laughed, "He can." Taking a jibe at him because Heather was brutally honest with everyone, while Alejandro was conniving.

That was just the way they were. Even when they were happy, it was just a peaceful moment in time time until another battle is declared. And the thing was they both enjoyed their battles. Because it was each-other they were fighting.

After awhile Alejandro got tired of waiting for her in her room and looked downstairs Heather seemed to have forgotten all about him.

He grunted and walked away.

"_Really Alejandro?_" Heather screamed full of frustration everyone left and it was just them alone in the living room. But he been avoiding her since he went upstairs, he came back diwn but he totally ignored her playing games with Carlos the rest of the night. So she and his father talked. His father seemed to like her actually, though Mrs. Buromuerto wouldn't talk to her. She opted to talk to Heather's mother instead thinking about when they can go to the spa together.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Heather wasn't used to him acting so cold toward her. It wasn't like him.

He realized he could not ignore Heather for the rest of his life so he shouted angrily, "First Jose and now my father?"

Heather stared and blinked, then she laughed, another second went by and she laughed, harder and harder.

"**Ay**! What are you laughing about? You _like _seeing me in pain don't you!"

"You" Laughs, "Are being ridiculous. So yes, I'm enjoying laughing at you right now." Heather might be with him, bu she was still a "mean girl". And the sooner he learned this, the better for him.

"_Que_? How am I being 'ridiculous', please explain this to me, _por favor_." He extended his arm out as if saying, "Go ahead and try".

"Ofcourse I was being nice to him. Ofcourse I wanted someone in your family to be on **our** side." She reasoned.

Alejandro grinned in spite of himself, "So there is an 'our side' now?"

"Yes." Heater agreed, "I like your father. He has power and wealth all the things I want. But I'm with you. I thought you know that by now I wouldn't jeopardize that. And even so, you're dad would not cheat on your mom with me." She stated looking at him like he should've known that.

"_Lo siento_." Alejandro said bushing her hair out the way then laying his head down to be cradled by her neck as he placed his hands on her lower back, "I just get... protective of you. _Ay chica _you make me go _loco_!" A charming laugh at himself followed which Heather found amusing as she nodded her head. She knew today wasn't the best day for him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I love you... very much..." He admitted seriously, kissing the side of her neck, "I'd do anything for you!"

Heather felt her heart swell, Alejandro was the true definition of "Latin lover".

"I'd die for you..." Heather felt her heart break because he almost did, he sniffled, "I'd kill for you... I'd do anything. Just don't leave me." He said pleadingly his hands stroking her hair vigorously. Alejandro felt so vulnerable around her. Before he meant her he was strong and independent. But love make you weak and he found this out the hard way. There was no way around it, once your in love your heart is an open target for that other person free to shoot at it.

But the truly scary thing wasn't his loss of pride or strengh. It was he _didn't care _about those things. All that truly mattered to him now was her.

Heather could finally say "I love you" back and not because it was an accident he welcomed this new development with a hard kiss.

"_**Really Ignacio**_? Heather! Why were you talking to Heather so much? Did you see the show, I for one did and-"

Mr. Burromuerto opened the car door and shut it on her before she could say more to him. When he got in the car she was glaring with her arms crossed. Oh, he loved her eyes, especially when they were shotting daggers.

"You know I always wanted a daughter Paloma. And Heather is just what I think my daughter would be like; pretty, stuck-up, intelligent and mannipultive."

"Just like you right?" Paloma frowned.

"Oh and Jose and Alejandro don't themselves share any of these qualities?" He asked sarcastically back Paloma kept her arms crossed. She was always the protective mother to a fault, Ignacio was a realist.

"Well I don't see why you can't be nice to poor Felicia sometime?"

"Felicia is an imbelicble." He said plainly pulling out Heather's driveway, "And I can't stand it. But if she makes him happy, so be it. I just don't like her. Heather is more interesting to talk to."

"Did you not notice? Alejandro was jealous."

"But! I'm his father!" Ignacio shouted, shocked.

"Just like you didn't notice his brother Jose used to bully him. And now they can't stand eachother."

Ignacio thought back, everytime Jose was brought up tonight Alejandro flinched slightly. He sighed deeply, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought up that line about him being more like Jose. I guess I haven't been around a lot with my job to notice such things. Ay, I've been oblivious haven't I?" Paloma was an honest person so she nodded despite her husband's distress.

"Well Alejandro is coming back home with us, I can make it up to him there, explain myself. And trust me if Heather and him stay together, she can be good for him. She can drive him efficiently, make him go places farther then he could on his own."

Paloma sighed, she just didn't like the girl, "_Yo no se_." At least her mother seemed nice enough, she'd definitely have to get mani pedi date with her before going back home.

**A/N:** Dear Readers,

Out of ideas currently :(

Might revise later. :-l

Might be awhile 'til next chappy :(

Love Doll,

XoXo

PS Review


	4. Chapter 4

I mean really, who did he think he was?

Leaving _her_, at the airport waiting, for like **15 minutes** only to call her seeing he couldn't be there to pick her up!

Heather scowled and crossed her arms in the limo Alejandro had sent for her instead. It was almost comical trying to get the Spanish speaking chauffeur to understand where it was she wanted to go based solely off whatever she managed to retain while on the plane looking at a small Spanish to English dictionary and the little Alejandro taught her.

"Well," She thought stepping out the limo, leaving no tip, "Least the weather is nice." Her parents naturally paid for the 4 star resorts in Spain (and first class seat in the airport). As Heather would settle for less than 4 stars or 1st class.

Alejandro had visited her in already once Canada since leaving. But she knew he was yearning for her to see his home land. And Heather would admit she was curious too to see Spain and the city Alejandro was born Barcelona. Besides Canada was freezing and her siblings were the usual pain in her butt.

Her older sister was coming home today after flunking out of college. So it was pretty much the _perfecto_time for Heather to take a vaca.

Heather went around and checked out the resort. It had 2 clear large in ground pools. When she reached her suite she angrily thought, "Hmm, what it's not a queen? And the furnishings were all ugly. Oh mom and dad are _so_ going to get it when I get home!" But it would just have to do, for now. Heather took off her sundress showing off her metallic gold swimsuit. The bikini looked great on her and she meant to impress Alejandro with it. But Heather shrugged, it was his loss. She brought sunscreen, and a towel with her that said queen with a crown sewn in above it, and gold sandals adorned her pedicured feet.

Heather thought she'd get a nice massage before soaking up the sun. And walked over to the spa. The guy there was slightly shorter than her but cute, not as stunning as Alejandro, but decent enough looking to let him touch her (if the guy had any creepy looking moles he need gloves).

The massage was nice and relaxing after her long flight halfway through suddenly she heard a shuffle and felt some movement than the massage halted.

"Hey!" Heather shouted "_Tres y media_, I still have like-" Suddenly the hands were on her back again. Though they felt different; strong, bigger, less hesitant. Heather let out a surprised moan from how much more pleasurable it all suddenly felt. But bolted upright when something that felt like a lot like a mouth, attached itself to her shoulder licking her smooth skin.

"Hey buddy!" She shouted at the perv rising up only to come face to face with Alejandro. He laughed at her shocked expression and Heather fought the urge to put her arms around him after their suspended absence. Angry at him for not picking her up and surprising her like that.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked scrutinizing him. Alejandro was wearing a black T-shirt that fitted him perfectly and dark demin with his signature bull necklace adorning his thick tan neck.

"Your plane just landed, I knew you'd want to go straight to the resort. And your towel and purse where right there." Heather frowned sometimes she hated how much he knew her. Looking over to where he was pointing an indeed her _Coach_ beach bag and towel with her name inscribed lay right there.

"Why Heather, you couldn't at least get a female masseuse?" He asked trying not to sound so bitter but it shown in his tone of voice.

Heather had realized Alejandro was the jealous type before.

But_ really_? Now he was jealous of practically _the pool boy_?

Heather rolled her eyes annoyed and stood up from the small mattress. She walked swiftly over to her things picking them up and walking briskly away of him to the pool area.

She was determined to ignore Alejandro and his stupid behavior. Ugh he was so clingy, and jealous, and overbearing, _and caring, and loving_. No Heather! You are supposed to be mad! She told herself repeatedly and kept walking ignoring him behind her.

But Alejandro quickly caught up to her anyway. He wrapped his hand around her's tightly, not letting her walk away from him that easily. It was the magnetic attraction that pulled her to him making it difficult for her to stay mad at him. It would have been so much easier if she was still in Canada and not looking into his gorgeous green eyes. Heather decided to go against her instinct giving into to the warm electric touch of his hand. But gave a haughty flip of her long hair at him and pushed her purse on him to hold. Besides she wanted all the little girls here could see he was her's and taken, a capital TAKEN!

"I'm curious Heather, how are you keeping up with school?"

"I got some nerd to do it." Heather told him. "How about you, get some clueless girl to your work?" She said a hint of bitterness in her tone.

To her surprise Alejandro shook his head, "No. I do it all myself." And he wasn't looking like he was bragging he was just explaining it to her.

The pair stopped at two vacant lounge chairs. Alejandro lean back on his and Heather sat up rubbing sunscreen on her fair skin. Alejandro looked over at her raising an eyebrow suggestively, "Need any assistance?" He asked smirking.

Heather grunted from frustration, "Ugh my back! But don't get any ideas Alejandro."

"Me? Ideas? Of course not." He walked up to her like a snake and smoothly touched her bare back. Rubbing the glob of white lotion all over in small circles and long strokes. Heather sighed in pleasure the sun was shining on her and the way Alejandro was touching her felt divine.

Alejandro stiffened did this girl realize the effect she was having to him? Between the massage oil left on her skin making smooth and aroma coming from the different lotions and oils were so damn intoxicating. Heather looked more the temptress than ever her hair dark and dangerously long, her gold bikini verging on indecent. The young man smirked and couldn't resist reaching and giving the bikini straps a snap against, he was a guy after all and he needed comical distraction right about now.

"Hey!" Heather yelled turning around. Alejandro merely laughed at her annoyed tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" An evil smirk adorning his face while retreating back and giving her hand gestures as if he was challenging her.

Heather smiled back. She walked over toward him until they were only an inch apart. "Oh I don't know," The beautiful teen said sweetly, "It is, Valentine's Day, you wanna just go back into my room?" Her small palm reached out and touched his biceps gently, Alejandro visibly gulped.

"Really?" He said hopefully only to be cut off by a push, he fell into the pool with a loud splash and Heather laughing at him.

Alejandro swiftly swam up his face was amused. He hadn't expected that. "That was a good one Heather, but you are **really** going to get it now."

Heather continued bragging the other people at the resort laughing at him. But they all stopped when Alejandro stepped out the pool his eyes dark and his scar gleaming threateningly on his face, the clothes clinging to his skin so it show off all his strong muscles. Heather stepped backing away from him at first slowly like she didn't want him to know how threatened he made her feel, but then gradually ran faster as he got closer.

When she reached the gate Alejandro caught up to her, wordlessly he threw her over his shoulder, and sprinted to the pool. "Alejandro! You better not!" The rest was cut off by them landing in the water.

"You! You loser!" Heather sputtered angrily and splashed him now everybody was laughing at them.

"Least you are wearing a bathing suit!" He shouted back. Splashing her harder.

_That was kind of mean_. "Ugh! That's it! I am _so_ out of here!" Heather tried to storm away but it was hard, storming away when you're surrounded by water, so she lastly she tried swimming away. Alejandro, the better swimmer and caught up to her trapped her in his thick arms and kissed her on the cheek, "_Mi reina,_ stop being so difficult. You know you're having fun." Heather didn't like to admit when Alejandro was right often, but she knew he was right this time. Fighting was practically their version of foreplay. She was enjoying it and his company; she wasn't ready for it to end just yet.

Heather twisted around in his arms, placing her own around his neck looking him in the eyes as he placed his hands down to her hips. "Go back to my room? For real this time?" She asked smiling flirtatiously.

Alejandro tossed his and Heather's clothes in the washing machine at the resort as Heather took a shower. He was wearing one of the large robe the resort had in the room when he came back he laid on the large bed half trying to a focus on the Spanish game show, the other half not to focus on the fact that Heather was alone in the steamy shower…

Finally he heard the water turn off and Heather stepped out the doorway fog escaping around her. She was wearing the other matching bath robe as his and a towel wrapped around the top of her head. "Your turn," Heather told him nonchalantly. They walked to each-other it seemed like an eternity before their lips finally reached. Heather wanted it to be only a simple kiss, but like all their kisses it got very passionate in just a few moments. He tried to loosen the robe before she swatted him away blushing and hurriedly adding she had to fetch their clothes.

"_Gracias_ for leaving no hot water, Heather."

"You're welcome." Heather said sarcastically flipping through the programs for at least one English program, unsuccessfully.

Alejandro crawled on top of the cover to lay next to her, "Clothes dry yet?" He asked staring at her his tone soft and loving.

"Your's are right there," Heather said pointing to a desk where she put them after getting them out the washing machine and waiting way too long for them to dry. Alejandro walked to it and examined his shirt and jeans because you never know with Heather, "I didn't shrink them too small or anything, _this time_." _Because the dryer was taking too long. _

Alejandro suddenly smiled and clapped his hands together, "_Mi angel_, I have a very special day planned so put on something nice." Heather was still in her robe lying on the bed waiting for her hair to dry.

"Oh really," Heather said while still laying back and flicking through the TV channels, "Let me guess, it involves a tour guide phamlet of the romantic places in Spain, and perhaps a Spanish guitar while you coo Spanish love song to me?" She said dryly.

Alejandro stilled, "Um, _no…_" _Damn_.

Heather suddenly looked up from the television she smiled warmly at him, "OK. Let's just get this dumb holiday over with."

"Just put on something _mucha bonita_, ahh this will suffice." Alejandro held up a little black dress in his hands after digging in her suitcase without her even knowing. Heather yelled and pulled it out off his hands, "And these." He now held a black thong of her's dangling on one of his fingers with a raised eyebrow. Heather blushed bright red before shooing him out the door to get dressed.

"Hey! My clothes are in there!" Alejandro yelled and banged on the door.

The door was flung open and his clothes were thrown at him before it was shut and bolted locked. He just smirked to himself before walking down to the lounge to wait on his queen.

Alejandro drove her in the car he got on his 16th birthday last year. It was sporty black _Audii __RSG_. "How do you feel about bull fight or flamenco dancing?" Alejandro spoke in a soft voice as he held her close their fingers interlocking as he drove his car through the small winding roads of Ciutat Vella, the heart of Barcelona.

Heather's face lit up with the idea, she adored all types of dancing and she loved dancing with Alejandro especially. "Why haven't we flamenco danced before!" She asked swatting him lightly, "We went tangoing already."

"We can flamenco later tonight." He promised taking her small hand and kissing it making Heather.

Alejandro walked into the famous restaurant/cafe in Barcelona, _Els Quatre Gats_, with Heather on his arm like he owned the place.

The always knowledgeable Alejandro informed her about the place, "Picasso used to come here." He whispered in his ear, "If you need to do any shopping Portal d' Angel a shopping avenue is right outside of here."

Heather felt like she was walking back through time. The old chandeliers lit up the antique paintings that covered on the walls and other bright tiles covered the bar area. The atmosphere was very modern like an old tavern.

Heather wasn't that hungry so Alejandro ordered a favorite coffee and dessert. Their conversation consisting of clever flirting and Alejandro trying to teach Heather _Espanola_. The dessert was topped with whipped crème and chocolate sauce covering the bowl that they shared together.

"_Estoy muy contento_."

"... I am... very happy? Heather tried translating his Spanish. Alejandro nodded like he was truly proud of her. Heather's heart swelled she rarely made her parents or friends proud of her, just scared and did whatever she said and that worked. But making someone happy, besides herself, just made her feel surprisingly satisfied. He took her hand affectionately leaning forward, "I'm happy to have you here where I was born."

"Me too." Heather told him getting lost in his emerald gaze.

"You could just stay here and we could get married." He said, his voice hopeful.

Heather looked away and said nothing to be honest she still wanted independence. Finishing high school by herself, growing to college, taking over the world.

Heather took the last bite of the dessert. "This was nice," Heather told him after, "But next time I want to go flamencoing." She told bossily trying to cover up how didn't understand still how Alejandro could give up the money and the power of winning for love like he had. She knew most women would give a lot for a man like that, commited and romantic, but feeling slight stifled after all this time own her own doing whatever she wanted to do.

"I knew your waiting for you Valentines gift and I knew it have to be expensive for _me reina_," Heather blushed he really did know her well. She been patiently waiting the whole night fore some kind of flowers, chocolates or the other, and now she was now then ready to get her gifts.

Alejandro reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

_Oh no, it couldn't be that._

He opened up the small box and there appeared a sparkling diamond ring.

Her heart managed to swell and drop at the same time. The ring was beautiful. She could tell it was the large diamond in the center was at least two karats and smaller stones surrounded the left and right bands.

"This is my promise ring to you Heather. I'll love you all my days."

Suddenly she felt so much relief, it was just a promise ring, of course it was he hadn't dropped on his knee or anything. Her heart calmed down and Heather breathed a sigh of relief as Alejandro placed it on her finger.

"I got you something too." Heather giving him a coy smile. She thanked God, he hadn't found it through all of her clothes in her suit case. Before she left the resort with him she made sure to tuck it in her bag.

"I named it Darth Al." Alejandro looked at the bear it had a black outfit and a red light saber in his hand. It was embarrassing. It was infuriating. It was hilarious. Alejandro burst into laughter.

"I wasn't sure if you'd hate it or not." Heather said relaxing. "I made it at _Build a Bear workshop_."

"_Bueno _Heather. This makes it easier to laugh about the whole event." He said holding an examining the bear.

"That's not all, if you squeeze it, it says something." Alejandro looked down at the bear and gave it a gentle squeeze. _"Lo siento Alejandro,_" Heather's recorded voice was saying sorry to him in Spanish, he knew immediately what she meant about, and that she was doing it in Spanish made it all the more special.

"_Te perdono_." Alejandro said back, _I forgive you_. He reached over the table kissing her, Darth Al in between them. "_Te quiero._" The bear said.

"_Te quiero mucho_." Alejandro murmured back against her lips.

At the end of the night, jet lag finally caught up to Heather, she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. Alejandro dexcided they could go dancing later and held her back wrapped up in the sensation of how right it felt. Alejandro was tempted to drive her to his house but didn't want to wake up to a screaming Heather not knowing where she was so he drove her back to the resort and carrying a sleeping Heather in his arms, he whispered Spanish words of _amor _in her ear hoping she would dream of him on the way to the door.

"_Te amo_." He said kissing her cheek deciding to take off his shoes and lie next to her and explain it to his parents in the morning why he didn't come home. If they were still at the house and not busy that is. Alejandro wrapped his arms and her wishing this moment would last forever.

But all good things must come to an end, right?

A/N: Fluffy V-day inspired work. I should have had it done by V-Day, but sometimes it doesn't work out :(. I'm excited about the next chapters I know where I'm going now. And it will get only more Totally Dramatic XO! (_Get it total Drama?_) I hope this story gains momentum and don't get fewer reviews every chapter like it seems to be going, along with my other stories. Because it's only going to get better, trust me ;-)! Look at my homepage for Darth Teddy Al, the ring he gave her and much more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Thank you to Cereal-Killer for betaing! _Kisses_! I hope it's more clear now because a lot of people seemed confused by this chapter.

_PS_: Sorry if this chapter is kind of, graphic. My beta expressed her concerns and if you guys don't like it tell me and I'll change it.

Jose stepped outside of the large, prestigious private school, the black soles of his leather shoes slapping the pavement smoothly. As soon as his feet made contact with the asphalt, he pulled and tugged, struggling to remove his uniform navy blue tie. Finally, he managed to pull it off and threw it on the road triumphantly before stepping and spitting on it while he let out colorful Spanish curses.

Sure, he _made__ out,_ just like he wanted to go to the affluent boarding school to impress and show off to his parents. But every acceptance letter he supposedly sent out to the school was ascrumbled and trashed as the tie crumpled up on the pavement. An all boy, difficult, and challenging school was _not_ for Jose; he coasted through life on his looks and knew how to get on people's good side at his regular school with his sneaky behavior. The people at this new school were more strict and harder to fool- plus there were no geeky girls to copy answers from or prettier girls to actually let in his car.

_Ay_! How did they even get his letter to accept him? The school's early curfew had Jose staying up late thinking about who it could have been and what their motives to re-send that letter were. And all those nights came to one possible conclusion; Alejandro and his _punta_ did it.

Now that he was out of that prison, Jose would get his revenge on the pair was what he told himself determinately. Jose walked around the popular shopping center at Spain.

"_Mira Aleheather_!" Somebody shouted near his left.

_Que_? Jose thought, turning around in the direction the person was pointing at and where people were already starting to gather around. What is an 'Aleheather'?

When he curiously walked over and his height let him see over the many heads in the crowd, he saw a couple surrounded by fans. The girl had poker straight black hair and light wore a dressy black top with a large white flower on the side, white shorts, with a pair of Chanel glasses tucked behind her ears and a black designer handbag adorning her arm. She looked anxious to meet her foreign fans, but her boyfriend held her waist protectively toward him. He smiled a cocky grin that showed perfect white teeth.

_Alejandro and Heather! _'Aleheather'! Of course; it only made sense that a lame and tacky nick name should be given to such a lame and tacky couple. They didn't even deserve fame! He did, he thoughtto himself from the other side of the road. He wisely choose not to stay in the background. He waited,like a snake preparing to strike at the perfect moment.

Jose patiently bided his time as "Aleheather" went shopping. His brother was acting like a _punta peqiueto__,_holding all her bags from every name brand name store they went into. _Español__a_, he laughed inwardly at his little brother Alejandro, who was probably spending all of the money he'd ever made on that_punta_! He was so whipped; it was good he didn't win that money to simply go and waste it on that girl! The truly sad thing was that, between all the lovey-dovey eyes, he probably didn't even realize how whipped he had become! Really, it was almost an act of mercy, what Jose was about to do! His brother would probably be better for it!

Finally, he saw his chance when he saw his younger brother stepped into the café alone while Heather was dress shopping in the store next door. Jose tried to act natural, as though he'd never seen Al walk in.

When he was done ordering two matching cappuccinos, Jose pressed the play button and "answered" the phone with a loud _"Hola me amor!" _Alejandro was caught off guard. Alejandro almost felt sorry for whatever poor girl Jose was trying to swoon on the phone.

"You finally got away from that _idoita_ man of yours?" Jose asked the caller, smirking. _Wow, another man's girlfriend again?_ Alejandro thought, though not surprised in the least. He listened more intently; Jose didn't know he was here and he had every full intention to take advantage for revenge plans. He sat quite a few paces away, but still close enough to hear. He leaned forward to hear the unfortunate one's name.

"Yeah, Al can be such a dickhead. He deserves what he gets, Heather."

Alejandro eyebrows furrowed. _'Heather y Al..._' His eyebrows furrowed and he growled,scrambling out of his chair and marching straight to him.

"What are you trying to pull Jose?" He growled, revealing his presence.

Jose smirked as he looked up. "_Adios me amor_." He closed the phone and leaned back. His smile got even larger. Then his brown eyes twitched and furrowed as he examined his little brother. "No!" He said in a sarcastic voice, looking over him. Alejandro was numb and confused, wanting to but, at the same time, not moving.

"_Hermanito! You really thought she was in love with you_?" Jose cackled and his hearty laughter filled the room. Alejandro twitched in his seat.

"Haha... you really did didn't you? She never loved you! I never even loved-" Suddenly his voice was cut off as Alejandro sucker punched him, square in the jaw. Jose grabbed it and rubbed the area before placing his hand back, his smile returning. Alejandro grabbed his collar and lifted him up, while Jose was still fucking smirking. "I'm not done with you yet."

Alejandro shoved the door opened and slammed it behind him. Jose's nose bled freely. He took his middle finger and thumb and pinched his nose adjusting it in the right place.

"Ah, Al," He said, grabbing a napkin and leaning back is chair, a smile crossing over his lips, "I saw your face, I have you now _mi manito_."

* * *

"You had to accomplish it completely, didn't you?" Heather shivered when she heard that voice, without even understanding its meaning. She had no idea what was going on. When he just left a minute ago he seemed so content, and she was happy as ever. She began to call out his name in question to no avail. Her body crashed into the hard cement wall knocking the breath and words out of her.

Heather felt Alejandro all around her- his scent, his hard unrelenting body pressing against her, his head blocking any line of vision. "...Considering you didn't break the first time. You were so certain of your manipulation. Well, Heather, now you will know my pain. I will break you as you have broken me. Jose will feel my wrath soon enough too." He said venomously.

"Jose?" After the mention of her lover's name, Alejandro fiercely grabbed her wrists, suspending them above her head against the cold wall while his body held her down, effectively trapping her. His eyes were only centimeters apart and were staring into her own with blind rage. Heather then cowered beneath him. It was a look Heather hadn't see him in a long time; frankly she felt terrified and bewildered.

"Don't play little Miss Innocent. You know what you did." Alejandro said savagely, his voice feral enough to scare her alone.

Heather shook her head hard. "No!" No one talked to her like this. Nobody did this to her, period. But she just wanted Alejandro back. She just wanted Alejandro! "I didn't do anything this time! I swear!" She shouted and fought at his vice like grip on her hands.

"Yes you have! You know exactly what you did!" Anger was nothing new for Alejandro. Thoughts of revenge were nothing new. But he never felt this kind of a burning fire within him, anger running through all his veins, making his whole body convulse. All he could see was red. He couldn't even see straight. Oh God, his brother; why his brother of all people?

The hardest thing was being this close to her. Part of him just wanted to kiss her and take her, show her he was better than Jose, make her love him. The other part wanted to annihilate her.

"You BITCH!" His hand wrapped around her neck, chocking her as his eyes stared deadly into her own. When Heather seen those eyes not clouded by love, there was no allusions anymore. This was what Alejandro was. This is how he always been. She knew it when she first met him, what a snake in the grass he was while no one else could see; but love had a way of fogging things up. Now all those tricks and bad traits were at the forefront. He was vengeful, hot headed, argumentative, condescending, needy, clingy. He was all of her worst qualities and more. She decided then and there that if he wanted war, he would get one.

Alejandro couldn't do it. He couldn't choke her. He couldn't finish it. After all she did to him, he couldn't hurt her. He felt pitiful as he released her. Once his hand was down Heather clutched her neck, gasping for air. When she caught her breath, she gave him a swift kick in the groin and he doubled over.

"This means war." Alejandro grumbled through the pain.

"Total." She finished for him before storming away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry I uploaded the last chapter twice. Here is the real chapter.

"Son." Ignacio said turning on a light in the large room flooded with darkness. Alejandro had been sitting in the living room sofa. He hadn't been watching TV or reading or anything. He was just sitting there by himself in the dark. When he heard is fathers voice he hadn't looked up, his eyes were open but blankly staring ahead of him like he was looking through Ignacio. Like he was trapped in his own mind.

"Did you notice the Ferrari parked on the street?" Alejandro looked up at his father and saw the way his father was looking down at him. With those eyes. The same kind of eyes the nurses gave him when he was covered in burns, scarsand his hair fallen out. Pity. He hated that look.

Alejandro didn't answer but Ignacio ignored that, "Good, Because it's your's now." His father then good naturedly clapped him on the back.

Things, his father never know how to talk to him or any of his brothers or his mother. So he gave them things. Alejandro didn't want things any longer. Things wouldn't get Heather back. Things wouldn't fix him. He saw how his father was smiling, a smile that was too kind on his stern face it looked forced and out of place. Ignacio reached into his tailored pants and handed him the set of keys.

"_Gracias papi_." Alejandro said with emotionless eyes.

Ignacio sighed and knew he had to now talk to his youngest son and sat on the couch ahead of him, "… you know I'm not good in this department. But I heard what Heather and Jose did-"

"Don't say any more father. She'll pay for what she did to me. Jose will too." Alejandro fist clenched up and his father watched as his son turned to stone before him. Ignacio knew his youngest son was no angel. Hell, Ignacio wasn't one either. But the love of a good woman inspired him to be a better person. Without any love and this new betrayal from his blood and the love of his life it would push Alejandro over the edge. Alejandro was going to go down a downward cycle of revenge. Ignacio would have to watch his own son lose his very soul from the sin of wrath.

"Alejandro!" Ignacio never begged but now he was pleading with him trying to hold him back. Save him. Ignacio never told Alejandro this and he hardly admitted it to himself. But out of all his children Alejandro was the best. Carlos, his oldest, lacked the wit and the primal instincts to win he possessed and his other brother's had. Jose, for his middle child he had made up excuses up for him all his life. When he saw Jose refuse to share his toys. Oh he was just a boy. When he saw him treat Alejandro and his girlfriends badly he made up explanations and reasons for why. But when Alejandro gave up the money for Heather his father nearly cried, he knew from that moment on Alejandro would be his legacy, despite his wicked deeds that proved to him Alejandro did have a heart. Ignacio naively thought Heather and love would make him better person like Paloma had for him. But look what love had done for him.

Ignacio was determined he wasn't going to lose his younger son without a fight. He reached out his hand to grab onto him but when Alejandro faced him, Ignacio couldn't see the young bright kid who worked so hard to impress him and his older brothers. All he saw was a shell of the old Alejandro.

"I'm taking the car out for a spin _padre_." Alejandro said in a cold voice.

When he left Ignacio clutched his head in his hands, "My son! Oh my God, I lost both my sons!"

Paloma heard the door shut and looked around the large house for her husband or her son. She found him bent and crouched over his seat.

"You were right darling. If Alejandro doesn't punish Heather, I will for what she's done to him. Right after I have a little talk with Jose." His hands balled up into fist.

Alejandro dream car had always been a brand new, red, convertible _Ferrari_. But Alejandro felt no satisfaction as he slid in to the leather of the driver's seat. He felt hollow and empty. The last few days without Heather he felt numb. All the time. It was like a curse, someone had hexed the person who felt so much passion for life now worked like a machine. Heather was the air he breathed, the blood that flowed through his veins, without her he could only operate like mechanically. His life was no longer a life it was a series of tasks he preformed routinely and robotically. The only time he felt anything was when he was hurting Heather. And now, he knew where to get some satisfaction at. His foot slammed on the pedal flooring it the _Ferrari _screeching against the pavement going 0 to 80mph in a second as promised.

"_Hola_ Heather." Heather turned around and smiled. She hoped that Latin voice belonged to Alejandro. And he would envelope her in his arms and ensure her all these past events had been some kind of strange dream. But when she turned around she was greeted by the sight of Jose.

"What do you want?" Heather asked icily facing back around her back to him with disdain for being the wrong brother. She sipped her diet drink as she stood at the foot of the VIP section of the underage club. Heather held on to the pole that lined the special upper section and looked down at all the losers not in VIP dancing below her. She was dressed in her best to show everybody she was strong and independent. The press gotten wind about their spilt and she was happy she couldn't read in spanish to know what the headlines on the tabloid magazine covers said. She wore her outfit and came out tonight to prove Alejandro hadn't broken her. Even though her heart was hurting and bleeding inside. Silver jewelry hid her red, irritated neck and wrist. A party dress which was purple and sequenced that came up to her thighs was sheer in the middle showing off her flat belly and matching purple heels. Heather went out that night also hoping to get her mind off Alejandro and now his brother was here. Reminding her of him. Her old love, turned psycho.

"I heard about you spilt from Al. My deepest apologies but I warned you he was no good for you." Jose said his voice masked with comforting tone that Heather could see right through. Blatantly flirty his arms wrapping around her.

"Don't. You. Touch Me." With that said she pushed her shoulders forcing her way out his arms and walking away.

* * *

Why did he feel this way?

Heather betrayed him.

Not once, but **three **times, he was certain when he learned of the newest betrayal it would be her last. And after all he would feel would be nothing but utter comtempted for that witch.

And he had, he felt nothing. The old him that was always full of passion was gone. He walked and breathed like he was alive but he was a shell. He was a mere ghost of a man that he once was. But then he saw her. And feelings and emotions had returned, ten fold.

He saw her walking through the dance hall, her graceful steps mimicing that of a model, or better yet a godess. The crowd seemed to make way for her and all he could see was _her_ everything else a blur.

Her dress seemed to be desighed for her. Purple suited her as good as red. The dress accented all the right places, the sheer material in the middle showing off her toned midriff the dress hugged all her curves, the dessended before her knees showing off her long legs.

Somehow Heather scensed his presence and looked up and saw him. Alejandro knew that

Heather knew, he was staring at her. Her eye twitched and she stepped forward towards him then back away from him. How did they attract and repell eachother at the same time?

Alejando grunted and turned around from her. Atleast when she was gone he didn't have to be burdened by any heavy emotions and could concentrate slowly on the task at hand. Making Jose and Heather pay.

"Ally!" Alejandro's eye twitched as he heard that annoying nicknane and shrill voice. He started to head quickly in the opposite direction of the voice. But a sudden pressure on his shoulder told him the girl; had grabbed on, and had no intention of letting go any time soon.

Alejandroi sighed "_Hola Maria_." He said in an exasperated tune.

"_Idos santos_, I missed you so much Ally!" She pulled him in another ridiculous bone crushing hug for such a small girl. Alejandro patted her back awkwardly before grabbing her shoulders and pulling the girl an arm span away.

"It's been awhile and I'd love to talk more Maria." He said politly, "But mama just called me she wanted me to pick something up at the grocrey store for her. I'll see you around _chica_." The girl frowned twisting her feautures around and her pretty face undesirable.

All Alejandro knew when he first saw her at a club before he first left to do a show for _Total Drama _was that she was a pretty girl and danced well. He couldn't hear her over the music so he had no idea her voice was that anoying and realized how long she could go on talking in that voice without even bothering to take a breath inbetween words.

Suddenly as Maria talked about having to see him again, or exchnging number, or seeing him in the show, and how she was such a better choice for him then bHeather anyway. His mind and vision wandered in boredom when he noticed Heather's dress on the left side of Maria's curly dark hair. Alejandro leaned over to get a better look and saw Jose with her. "Nevermind. That stuff can wait. I think I'll introduce you to my brother."

"_Hola Heather, y Jose_." Alejandro said then gave the giggling Maria a kiss on the cheek. "I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend."

Heather scowled at Al's supposed new girlfriend. Ugh as if! She told herself.

"OMG! This is Heather? How nice to meet you! I loved you on the show! I was so happy hen you won!" Maria exclaimed excidily raising her tan hand out in greeting. Alejandro raised an skeptic eyebrow. What was that about hating Heather and wanting me to win, he thought.

Heather didn't accepted her handshake and saying, "I'm sorry. I don't talk to losers. Especially the skanky ones my ex uses as revenge against me." Alejandro senced a cat fight coming on when Maria scowled and her hands turned into fist and Heather cat like eyes turning into slits at Maria.

He didn't want it going that far tonight so when he heard a new song being played the beat rising up and turning aggressively louder. "Let's dance." Alejandro asked a now elated Maria grabbing her by the hip and leading her to the dancefoor.

Heather watched Maria and Al dance seductivly with fury. She turned hetr head away since she couldn't bare to look at the pair together when she saw Jose standing next to her. Seeing him as her best way to get back at _Alejerkdro_. She reached her hand out to Jose and asked for him to dance with her. It wasn't her style asking a guy to dance with her she preferred it when a guy ask her to dance. But desperate time call for desperate measures. She then held their entrined hands high over the head of the club goers and pulled him to the dance floor leading him on the other side of Alejandro and the spanish bimbo where.

When Heather saw Alejandro cease to move and saw the way his nostrils were flared up and his eyebrows furrowed into slits she knew he saw them.

Heather smilied victoriously and decided to turn it up a notch. The lights flashed while Heather gyrated against Jose dirtily not caring she was making a scene in front of everyone there to the European techno beat.

"_Benica_," Alejandro said pulling Maria's hand hard away leaving the dancefloor. He felt Heather's eyes on his back as he left with Maria for the night. Good, he wanted Heather to think he was taking her home with him for the night.


End file.
